


What Use is a Prisoner?

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [29]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, For House that is, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kinda, Love, M/M, Ownership, Restraint, Stockholm Syndrome, master - Freeform, owning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House kidnaps Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Use is a Prisoner?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by; Roxy Smith

Chase fiddles absentmindedly with the heavy chain around his ankle, the chain is attached to the corner of the bed, and it's long enough for him to wander about the bedroom. He's naked, but he barely notices that now, barely notices anything. 

He hears the door open, and he sits up eagerly, stretching the chain as far as he can to be near the door, and that's when House limps in. The older man smiles upon seeing him, leaning down and running his fingers through Chase's hair. "Hey," House breathed "How are you?"

Chase nuzzles House's knee "Good," he murmurs "How are you, Master?"

"Better," House nodded, flicking his wrist in a gesture towards the bed, and Chase jumps up, getting on to his hands and knees. Chase has been here for 3 years, from where House kidnapped him right after the interview at the hospital. He'd whispered into Chase's ear the whole time "I just want to protect you. You're too perfect. Only I can see you. I have to protect you. There are bad people." And now, Chase believed him. Bad people were everywhere. House had saved him. House ran his fingertips down Chase's spine, then across his jaw "You stay safe today?" He asked, as though Chase hadn't been chained to the bed. 

"Yes Master," Chase whispers, as House flicks his nipples "I missed you. I miss you everyday. I get so lonely."

"I know," House soothed, gesturing for Chase to lie on his back and spread his legs, letting House slide a finger into his hole "I'm gonna quit one of these days. Why be there when you're here?" He groans inwardly at the Australian's tightness, and wonders maybe if he brainwashed Chase into always being as tight as a virgin just like he's brainwashed him in every other way. 

"M-master," Chase gasps, as two more fingers slide in simultaneously "Can we go outside soon?"

Ah yes. The outdoors. House is a doctor, he knows that people need sunlight, and so once every few weeks, Chase gets a nice day out at the beach, and has to stick by House the whole time, or 'bad people' will come and get him. House examines Chase. His hair is still as golden, skin still as beautiful. But he supposes "Fine." He nods "Now, no more talking." Chase nods, eager, a smile on his face now that he knows he'll feel a breeze again, his breath hitches as House stretches him and at the same time, pulls out his own cock. He slides into Chase easily despite the lack of lube. House doesn't care for it. He prefers to go in dry, allow Chase to feel every ridge and every vein on his dick with all the intensity he can muster. Chase gets hard automatically, like his body's been trained too, and lets out a small sigh of relief when House comes, because that eases the friction, and allows him to enjoy it more, because House never stops until he comes, until his body is twisted and sweaty in the heavy throws of heady pleasure. 

Chase comes when House pinches his nipples, hard. 

His hips buck up, and his hands cling on to anything, something, to keep him grounded, and his masters shoulders work, his head tips back and he's almost drunk on pleasure. House lands beside him, leaning down and unlocking Chase's ankle chain. "Why do I still have that Master?" He asks curiously "I'm not going anywhere." 

House kisses Chase's head. "You sure?" 

"Why would I ever leave?" He asks, so inquisitive, so naïve. House has done it. Chase is his. 

"Okay," House tries to hide his smug smile "No more restraints. Normally. There'll still be bondage." Chase snuggles into his side 

"Thank you for saving me," he whispers. 

House only barely manages to bite his tongue, otherwise he would have whispered the very same statement back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you   
> x


End file.
